gofswfandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Leanne Starr
''“Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. You are the only person that I trust with my life and my son's life as well.” ''- Amelia Starr speaking with her friend, Carina Sunrider, before her death in the Coruscanti Jedi Temple explosion. Amelia Leanne Starr is a human Jedi Knight from the planet Abregado-Rae serving the Coruscanti Jedi Order. She has been involved with the Jedi since she was ten years of age. She has been on several missions with her former master, Jedi Master Slaine Drucker. She is also one of the most talented Force Healers in the Order. She is also a singer from when she was younger and stopped when she was inducted into the Coruscanti Jedi Order. Biography History Amelia was born on Abregado-Rae to Michael and Maria Starr. She did not inherit her Zeltron mother's reddish skin since she was Human, but she inherited her mother's looks and her father's skin color. Her parents had met when they were about nineteen years old. Her mother was working as a waitress in one of the restaurants and her father was a Jedi Knight in the beginning before leaving the Order. They were intrigued by one another and they ended up marrying three years later. Amelia is the oldest out of six children. Her twin sisters, Jazmin and Marina, were born when she was five years old and her triplet brothers Christopher, Xavier, and Luis, were born when she was nine years old. Childhood Amelia's childhood was relatively decent but her parents expected so much out of her since she was the oldest child. When her siblings were outside having fun, she was inside the house practicing music, studying certain texts that her parents made her read, drawing different kinds of artistic creation, etc. She never had time to be a child since she was always doing something that took most of her time up. She ended up maturing faster than her siblings and the other children that lived where she lived. She wanted to have fun with them but in the end, it did not work and she became a loner as she got older. Adulthood When Amelia reached about eighteen years old, she had found out that the majority of her family was part of the Sith Order. She could not believe that they had crossed over to the Dark Side of the Force. At first, she did not want to believe it but she ended up realizing that it was indeed true. She remembers coming home one day and felt darkness swirling around the house. She continued to walk through the house and when she walked into the living room, her parents were speaking with two cloaked men. One of the men must have sensed her presence and used the Force to grab her. She ended up on the floor in front of her parents and she looked up. Indeed, her parents' eyes were red and yellow. She was shocked and hurt that her parents and siblings had turned to the Dark Side. She did not want to have anything to do with the Dark Side and she tried to escape, but one of the men used Force lightning on her and shocked her into unconsciousness. When she had regained consciousness, she was tied to a bed and she was in nothing but her undergarments. Her father had a whip in his hand and he snarled at her. He started to beat her and everything with it. She told him that she would never turn to the Dark Side and he kept beating her. Her friends, brothers Orion and Benjamin Firestar, found her beaten, bloody and broken on their front porch. They nursed her back to health and she was glad that they did. She divorced herself from the family and never looked back again after she did it. When Amelia was about twenty years old, she entered the Coruscanti Jedi Order. Even though she had been a part of it since she was ten, she was officially a member of it. She made friends with some of the Knights who were her age and she was glad that she did not let the effects of her family cloud her judgment on what she wanted to do with her life. She remembered training for Force Healing down in the med ward and she enjoyed working with them to help those who needed the help and could not perform it on themselves. Knighthood Amelia had been promoted to Knight without ceremony shortly after the Coruscanti Temple explosion. Over 300 Jedi, Masters, Knights, Padawans and younglings alike, died that day. She lost one of her dearest friends in the explosion, Force Healer Carina Sunrider. She was amongst the survivors, along with her then Master Slaine Drucker, Masters Lupiin Rosarr and Nyru'Ki. She had felt the pain and death as the Temple was destroyed. Abilities and Traits Personality Amelia is generally a sweet, lively woman most of the time. When she is around new people that she had never met, she is a little distrusting of them in the beginning but as time goes on, she slowly starts to open herself up to them. The distrust issues are stemmed from finding out her family's true nature and the Order that they are most loyal to and all. She is still slightly nervous and shy when it comes to people but since she studied the Force more and tap into the true nature of it, she is able to tell those who will hinder her and those who want to see her grow into a better person as time progresses. Skills and Powers Amelia is highly in tune with the Force. She learned from a very young age that she had very strong Force sensitivity and could feel people's feelings and what type of person that they were. Being from a Dark Side-aligned family, she learned that the Dark Side of the Force would only lead to pain, suffering, hurt, heartache, and most likely death. She did not want to have to deal with those issues but she felt it through the Force that she would have to in the end. Amelia has been known to receive visions of events that will happen. Even though this power is limited, she still uses it to her advantage and lets the Force guide her through it. Her affinity to the Force has allowed her to use it and become a Force Healer. As she trained with the Force Healers of the Jedi Order, her level connection to the Force grew and progressed further until she was at Knight level connection to the Force. She is still learning the ways of the Force even though she is at Knight level now. She wants to keep researching and learning to keep herself away from the past and darkness of her family. The Light Side of the Force has given her what she always wanted: a sense of duty and friendships that has helped her grow. Relations Romance Amelia's ex-husband, Robert Peters, was one of the men that she had fallen in love with. She had met him while working in the med ward at the then-safe Coruscanti Jedi Temple. She was a third-year Force Healer and she was one of the well-known ones as she was always positive, kept a level head, always had a warm, gentle smile upon her face as she helped those who were either sick or injured, and she was friendly. Robert and she met in 2922 ABY, seven years before the Temple was destroyed. Robert was a Jedi in the beginning but he left the Order and became a smuggler. She was a little distrusting with him but as they continued to talk, he started to grow on him. They dated for a year and married in 2923 ABY. A year later, she found out she was pregnant. She was shocked and surprised since Robert and her did not talk about having children early in their marriage. She knew that she was going to have to tell him. She approached Robert after coming from the Healers while he was working on some repairs to his ship. She called him and told him that she had something to tell him. He walked over to her and she led him to one of the boxes to sit down. She told him that he was going to be a father. In the beginning, he was happy and made sure that she was comfortable and everything but as she hit her fifth month of her pregnancy, Robert became cold and distant with her. He also started coming home drunk and reeking of deathsticks. One night that she tried to help him, he slapped her across the face and she ended up hitting her forehead on the edge of the table and being rendered unconscious. She woke up about six hours later with him hovering over her. She saw that he had a terrified look on his face and was treating the wound on her forehead from the table. When her son, Zachariah Orion Starr, was born, Robert and she worked their differences out and the marriage was getting back to normal. There was still a little tension between the both of them, but they managed to keep the tension to a minimum. She knew that her son was Force-sensitive just like her when he reached about three years of age. When Zachariah was four years of age, Amelia and Robert were having an argument and Robert punched her in the face. The abuse had started up again and she tried to divorce Robert in the beginning but he told her that if she left, he would kill Zachariah so she had to endure the abuse. Robert started to beat her viciously and savagely. When she got onto her knees, he pulled his lightsaber and she saw the red hue of the blade. She knew right then and there that he turned to the Dark Side. She tried to fight back with the energy that she had left but it was no good and he cut her left hand off. She ended up falling unconscious after the fight and Zachariah found her in the living room bleeding sluggishly from the wounds across her body. She regained consciousness and saw him standing there. She told him to go get one of the neighbors to call for help and he nodded. In the end, she received a cybernetic hand and Robert was arrested and charged with attempted murder, battery and assault on a Jedi Order member. Amelia and her son from then on lived in the lodgings of the Temple. She loved living there since she was able to decorate it, showing her personality. Masters Amelia had two masters throughout her life, Jedi Master Slaine Drucker and Head Force Healer Lucinda Starlighter. They had taught her a lot of patience, calmness, and meditation. When she was working with Lucinda, in the beginning she was on edge and not able to deal with injuries that she had seen but Lucinda guided her through the difficult situations and she was able to get over her fear and become a great Force Healer. Jedi Master Slaine Drucker had guided her through the hardships and events that she experienced. She was prone to suffer from extreme depression and anger because of her past. Slaine did not turn her away like some of the other Masters ended up doing. He took her in and showed her how to let the Force take care of the negative feelings that were flowing through her mind. She knew that her past would sometimes effect her but she was glad that Slaine was there for her. Their relationship of Master and Padawan had developed into something else. She saw Slaine as the father that she never had. Even though she was an adult, she still needed the feel of having someone like a father in her life and Slaine was the person who she looked up to in that way. Even her son, Zachariah, sees him as his grandfather since she was his Padawan before. Other Relations Carina Sunrider (2902-2929 ABY) was one of her dearest friends that she had. She was a Force Healer just like her and they both spent their time together researching different diseases, allergies, and injuries that people were prone to experiencing. They had been friends since they were seventeen years of age and their relationships grew into that of sisterly love. They would tell each other their darkest secrets and could always tell if one of them were not feeling alright and needed to go somewhere to have a heart-to-heart conversation or have a crying session. When Carina died in the Coruscanti Jedi Temple explosion, Amelia felt so lost and did not know what to do. Benjamin and Orion Firestar are two men that she had a brother-sister relationship with. The three of them had met while they were in the youngling classes together. She was used to being alone so she always sat away from the other children. Benjamin and Orion had approached her and introduced themselves. From that day on, they hung out together and when the three of them were Padawans, their friendship grew into that of siblings. They stayed in touch with one another when they were separated for a period of time. They never lost contact with each other and they were the ones to save her from her Dark-Sided family in the end. Behind The Scenes Portrayal The character of Amelia Starr was created and portrayed in rp by erinpotter89. Amelia was a new character introduced into the room but she was one of the most dedicated characters used.